Ascension of a Daemon
by AndroidWarrior
Summary: Chaotic Tom,Kaz and thier old and new friends fall into a plot by one of the Devils Archangels Memnoch and his minions to rule Perim and Earth but they need an apprentice from Earth who will they pick? Summary sucks but story does not


Ascension of the Daemon

A Chaotic fanfic

By:AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Chaotic but i do own the fan characters: Serena,Hotaru,Li,Memnoch and Cadmus

Tom Major lays on his bed waiting for a message from Kaz who was in Perim on a reconaissence mission in a uncharted part of Perim and since the Scanners sends only garbled video messages and there is next to no reception so he had no means of contacting him "Man where is he its been three days now."Tom said to himself in frustration "I better see what Sarah is up too" Then he reached for his Scanner and pressed a button and went into Chaotic and in the lobby he saw Peyton "Hey Tom hows it hanging?"Peyton said "Been better thanks Have you heard from Kaz yet?" "No dude Sarah is starting to get worried she was thinking of going to that place herself but i talked her out of it." "Thats good the last thing we needed is her getting lost in Perim." "By the way Peyton where is Sarah?" "She over there with her new friend Serena." Just then Sarah and Serena walked over to Peytons table and Serena, who has Black hair with a silver streak in it and wears Gothic Lolita, began to speak "Hey there Major Tom i saw your last battle with Codemaster Krellan you rocked man." "Thanks Serena you know what you have been at my school for months and i have never talked to you." "Yeah i was wondering about that anyway me and Sarah were talking about her friend Kaz disappearing in Perim i hope hes all right." Then Sarah came back over with Pizza in tow "Tom have you seen or heard from Kaz at all?" "Not yet Sarah but don't worry i'm sure he'll come back soon now about Serena."

"Tom come on just because she is rich does not mean she is all about popularity or money." "Thats not what i was saying i was going to say if i could have some time with her." "That's fine with me Sarah."

While they were talking Kaz was still in the Uncharted area in an seemingly abandonend temple and was walking in the hallowed hallways "Wow it looks as though no one has been here for years"Kaz said in amazement just then he heard a strange voice saying "Nikittè NIKITTÈ TAISUKETTÈ!!"'help me help me SOMEBODY HELP ME' "What was that HELLO!?!"Kaz shouted back "Is anyone in here?" "HAO ZHEN DUI XI LIAO!"'YES WE ARE HERE' Kaz went further in the Temple in search of the voices of the people "Where are you guys?!"

In the room of the voices there,in chains,lay a 15 year old Chinese Girl and a 17 year old Japanese boy both with gashes and bruises on their bodies when they heard the voice they were thinking someone came to rescue them but then they thought that it was them back again for more torture and suffering so they started to talk amongst themselves in fluent yet accented english "This person must be here for something otherwise why would he be here." the Chinese girl said "What if its HIM and he wants to kill us!"the Japanese boy said to the girl in a scared tone "That voice does not sound like HIM." "It might be a trap you know how he likes to taunt us with voices of our loved ones." "It is a different voice this time i am sure someone has found us at last."

When Kaz finally found the source of the voices he saw the boy and girl chained to the wall "Oh my god what happened to you guys?!?" Kaz shouted in shock at the sight and the Teens looked at him with Distrust and disgust "Um why are you two staring at me like that?" "You do not fool us one bit!"The boy said to Kaz "I swear to you as soon as we get out of these chains i will kick your ass for hurting us!"The Girl replied "WHAT? i would never hurt people i don't know what makes you think that?" "It is your way we know of it ever since you brought us to this hovel!"The boy said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!?"Kaz replied

Just then the boy had an idea he kicked up a loosed brick and kicked it into his hand. "So you don't know what is going on then CATCH THIS!!" he threw the rock at Kaz which hit him in the head "OW!!" "Why did you not catch it Daemon?" The girl asked in a softer voice this time "How am i supposed to catch a speeding rock and" he rounded on the boy "What gave you the idea of throw a rock at me what a stupid idea you could really hurt someone?"

Then they realised it was not HIM "Who are you?" The boy said to him "Kazden Kalinkas but you can call me Kaz." "We are sorry for our disposition earlier Kazden but we thought you were HIM."The girl said to him "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kaz said to them "We were just high school students on a night of fun through our cities, Osaka and Beijing, when we saw a man in a black cloak beckon to us he said we needed to come with us that our parents were in the hospital so as you can see we obeyed and followed him but as soon as we turned into a dark alley he pushed us into a dark hole and we ended up here as we saw his face he said for us to swear to him as our deity but we refused so he chained us up here and he beat us whipped us and starved us." "Who did this to you?"Kaz said to them they looked at each other and then to him and in unison said "Memnoch."

Then Kaz looked on in horror he knew what they were talking about "I know who he is you see a couple years back the same thing happened to me and and my friend Peyton he took both of us off of the map of Perim and he did the same to me and Peyton yet one night he took me down from my chains and he raped me he made me feel dirty and i cried all that night but Peyton comforted me telling me that i was still pure in the eyes of God and the lord Jesus Christ and that i would be allright then a couple days later Chaor the underworld leader found this place and he defeated Memnoch and he saved me and Peyton and he took me to Chaotic and he sent me home." As he finished he felt a twinge of shame as he never actually got over the Rape and when he saw the reaction of the prisoners when he finished the story he felt even worse "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you it's just that i never got over that at all i wanted to be a little more inclusive thats all." "That is all right even if it did not happen to us it should still should not have happened to you at all Kaz"The boy said to him "Maybe you could do yourself justice and UNTIE US PLEASE!!!"The girl said to Kaz "Okay Okay just let me think." Then he saw the rock that the boy had hit him with and began smashing against the cuffs of the chains after almost a minute they were freed and they started to run from the temple and head out to the Castle Bodhran area and outside the castle they made camp

"You guys never told me your names."Kaz said to the teenagers "I am Hotaru Atatsuki." Hotaru said then the girl spoke up "I am Li Zhou Yan of the Zhou Yan Family" "Wait a minute aren't you those missing kids on the news i mean the world has been out a bulletin out for your return to your families and such" "There has? Oh god we did not know this we have been there for so long"Hotaru said out load "Oh God what year is it? is the PS3 out yet? what of donuts Kazden?"Li asked Kaz imploringly "Calm down Li you guys went missing in 2005 it's 2008 the PS3 has been out for almost 2 years now and donuts are plentiful and there is this writers strike going on all over the world and has put the Television entertainment on hold."Kaz explained to Li and Hotaru "Well i am glad that things have not changed much on Earth but how do you think were gonna get out of here?" Hotaru asked "Well were to far out of Chaotic's transportaition range right now but as soon as the sun comes up will get to the nearest range and we'll go to Chaotic together"Kaz stated then they started to head into the tent when Li stopped them "Wait a minute we can't all go to sleep what if Memnoch finds us and takes us back to that temple and surgically sticks our head together?" They simply stared at her then Kaz broke the silence "You mean your head to my head or our individual heads..." "Never mind what it means the point is that Memnoch could come here at any time while we sleep so we need to keep watch." "How do you expect us to do that?"Hotaru asked "Simple one of us needs to stay awake for a few hours on watch outside then we rotate."Kaz told them "I'll take first watch then Hotaru and then Li" "Good call Kazden"Li complimented

so they began to fall asleep until Hotaru said one comment to Kaz "You know we were never able to thank you for all your help and apologize for our disposition earlier and i hope you..."Hotaru found out that Kaz had fallen asleep so he threw another rock at his head "Ow what was that for" Kaz said groggly "YOU FELL ASLEEP YOU JACKASS!!!"Hotaru yelled at Kaz "Oh sorry man." "Alright you can't be trusted to stay awake, Li wake up." however "I am already awake Hotaru" Li said to him "We have to remain awake with Kaz because he can't stay awake for 15 lousy minutes."Hotaru explained "Alright but we need to drink mountain dew" Li said as she took out the drinks and handed them out and they sat outside the tent. "So did you mean your head to my head or our individual heads to..." "WATCH THE FOREST" Li shouted

And all through the night they stayed up all night and in the morning they were all wore out and bitter and so they trekked on until they came upon a sight so horrific they puked "Oh god what is that?!?"Kaz shouted What it was is a Skinned human and a skinned underworlder "This is Memnoch's doing he has plagued this world for many months now,You are not safe here young ones." A voice in the bushes said to them when the bushes rustled again Maxxor appeared he was with Tom and Serena "Kaz what are you doing here?"Tom said "I could ask you the same thing and is that.." He takes a look at Serena "Azkadella451?" "Yeah its me but thats not important right now we gotta get out of here Now."Serena told him So they ran out of the Area all except Li when Kaz saw this "Li are you coming?"Kaz asked "Oh allright sorry"Li said and she ran with them to the safety of the Chaotic Centre

A little while later

"So you heard about Memnoch?"Kaz asked Tom and Serena "Well not much but we heard enough that we needed to save you guys."Tom told his friend "But where did you find these guys?"Serena asked Kaz "In Memnochs temple he wasn't home at the time but i had to get those guys out of there they were beaten up badly." Then they saw Hotaru carrying a few trays of Burgers Pizza and Cake and ice cream "You guys this is great we can live again thanks a lot Kaz" He said happily but then all of them noticed Li holding a pillar and looking out the window yet she looked very sad so Tom went over there "Whats wrong Li?" "You see i never told Kazden this but when We found the corpses in the woods i was reminded of my Mothers death you see we went to see a modern farm in Fuzhou and my mother had long hair and when we visited one of the treshers her hair got caught in one of the steel teeth of the thresher it kept rolling and my mothers hair rolled up in it they workers tried to stop it but it was too late the thresher..."She sniffled at this "Scalped my mother i saw her Brain and eye lines and stem and i cried 'Mommy!' i was so scared that i never wanted to see skins again" when she finished Tom looked like he was gonna puke but he swallowed it "I'm so sorry i didn't know." "Please don't tell Kazden or Hotaru i don't want them to see me like this i swear i would be strong a year after this incident" "My lips are sealed on this." "Thank you Tom" then they went back to the table and later Sarah and Peyton had arrived

Meanwhile in the temple a silver haired man finds the chains broken and the prisoners gone "ARGHHH!!!!" then he summoned someone "CADMUS COME HITHER" then a stout yet strong man appeared "Yes Milord." "The prisoners escaped summon the best riders you can find search Perim and find them!" "Yes Milord" Then Cadmus left "so these prisoners think they have me left thier lives eh well no matter i will have my apprentice soon"then he laughed maniacally

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
